


There's Been A Myx-take

by karalovesallthegirls



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, the good place AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karalovesallthegirls/pseuds/karalovesallthegirls
Summary: Lena was a good person who had a lot of potential in life.So what if she didn't accomplish as much as her brother? That doesn't make her a fraud. She was a good person - if not in practice than at least in theory. She still deserved to be in the Good Place.Right?--[[a Supercorp Good Place AU]]





	1. Yogurta Be Kitten Me Right Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhinoMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/gifts).



> I took my secret santa prompt and then sprinted off with it like I was being chased by a starving mountain lion. Merry Christmas!
> 
> If you have not watched all the way through season one of The Good Place maybe don't read this. While I do not follow the overall plot of the show, I do use a concept that you should encounter in the show before reading it in my silly piece. They do it way better. Avoid spoilers and watch the show, relish in it, then come back to read and yell at me about it.

Lena opens her eyes.  
  
She’s on a couch in a waiting room; there’s a wall before her that reads:  
  
_Welcome!_  
_Everything is fine._

Lena can’t help but smile at that. She feels good, comfortable. Peaceful. A door opens to her left, and a man pops out with a grin.  
  
“Lena? Come on in.”

* * *

So she’s dead, apparently. There was some accident during a visit to a Luthor Corp subsidiary, although she remembers nothing about it. The man is vague on the details, but she gathers that some giant piece of defective machinery must have fallen on her.  
  
“Was anyone else hurt?” she finally asks, and the man, Mr Myxlplyx - “but my friends call me Myx!” - just smiles reassuringly.  
  
“You were the only person injured,” he says. “The accident inspired a companywide investigation into workplace safety that’s helped decrease workplace accidents by nearly 35%. Your company actually created a memorial fund in your honor that helps send dozens of underprivileged girls to college every year. You leave a lasting legacy, Lena. Your impact on Earth has earned you a spot here - in the Good Place.”

At that a deep sense of calm she’d never felt in life washes over her. She has a legacy. People remember her for her impact, not just for being the sister of the genius. She sits a bit straighter with a little shoulder wiggle, smiles. Myx continues,  
  
“I have to say, Miss Luthor, I really am a fan of your life. I mean, that river cleaning project you started in Metropolis? That’s some Good Place material for sure.”  
  
Lena’s smile falters.  
  
“Oh, no, that project was actually Lex’s.”  
  
Myx looks confused, flips through his folder.  
  
“You sure?” she nods. “Huh. Dunno where that mixup came from. Well… that energy conservation conference you started! That has helped so many people.”  
  
Lena shifts uncomfortably, tugs on her skirt. Tension begins to seep back into her shoulders, the clench of her jaw.  
  
“That was Lex also,” she says. In life she had jaw pains from stress clenching and if she didn’t know better she’d swear she feels the phantom aches there now. She shouldn’t feel pain in heaven, right?  
  
Myx flips through his papers over and over, scanning the words with an increasingly forced smile. He loosens his tie, then says, “Well I know the Lena Luthor memorial scholarship is for you! So we’ve got that!”  
  
Lena just nods, but she can sense the seed of doubt take root in her mind amidst the weeds and rot still flourishing from her life on Earth. Myx continues to explain her new home here, how it has been perfectly equipped for her optimal joy. Myx tries to lighten the spirit but her mood has crashed and she politely asks if he could show her to her new home now.

As they leave the office, Lena can’t help but ask who in the company set up her memorial scholarship.  
  
“Oh,” Myx says, nonchalant, “your brother did.”

* * *

The neighborhood is charming in a middle class suburban way, and Lena almost wishes her mother could see her now. One glance at the combination cat cafe and yogurt shop - aptly named “Yogurt-a Be Kitten Me” - would have sent Lillian into fits. Of course, if her mother was here this would not be her Good Place.

Lena shakes herself out of that thought spiral. Lillian is not here, nor will she ever be here. This is the Good Place, this is a place Lena belongs - even if the handful of reasons given weren’t strictly hers. 

No, Lena was a good person. 

Maybe she didn’t help curb inner-city hunger, or launch nationwide accessibility programs, but that is not her fault! According to Myx she was just shy of her twenty third birthday when she died. Her life was only just starting. For goodness sake, there were barely even two weeks left before she was going to present her dissertation! Lena might not have done anything significant in her life, but that was not for lack of character or intellect. She had just needed a little more time.

“Finally,” Myx says, and Lena realizes she’s missed the majority of the tour, “I’d like to introduce you to someone special. You see, Lena, every human has a match out there that is their perfect partner. While most people never find them during their life on Earth we do try to unite them in death. And Lena, I would like to introduce you to your perfect match. Lena, this-” he steps aside with a flourish of wrist, “is Kara.”  
  
Huh.

 Lena isn’t one to judge, but she really expected her soulmate to be more…. well, just more. Not to say this woman - and it is a woman, something Lena always knew in her gut but had ignored - is inferior to her by any means, but she doesn’t necessarily strike an imposing figure. The woman waves at her, shy and subdued, and adjusts her glasses. Her hair is tied back in a low ponytail and her collared shirt is buttoned up just a bit too high. She looks like the kind of woman who might volunteer at homeless shelters or read books to children at the library. _The perfect woman for Lex_ , she thinks, and swallows it down.  
  
“Hello, Kara,” she finally says, and despite everything the woman’s answering smile makes her stomach burn.

* * *

Kara joins their little tour group then as Myx shows them the various restaurants and gathering spots all over their new home. She’s a bit twitchy, Lena notes, and at one point seems like she might grab hold of Lena’s hand only to change her mind mid-gesture. Lena is thankful for that.

“And my personal favorite,” Myx concludes as they reach a large judicial-looking building, “here is the Library of Infinite Knowledge. Inside you can find books on every conceivable concept ever, well, conceived. Histories of every person, every thought, every molecular interaction are all documented within. Any questions?”  
  
Lena is vaguely aware of the girl - was it Kara? - talking to Myx, but her entire focus has honed in on the building before her. Her doubt is silly, she knows. Unfounded. This is her Good Place - the universe doesn’t make mistakes. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to just take a look at some of the library’s collection just to be sure. When she tunes back in she finds she is alone with the girl who is now smiling at her expectantly.

 “I can’t even tell you how happy I am to meet you,” the girl says quietly, almost like she’s sharing some secret, “When I found out I had someone out there that would really understand me..” She trails off with a blush, looks away. Lena nods along with a hum but her mind already past this interaction, already in the library.  
  
“Listen, Kara, I’d really like to check out this library now if that’s alright?” she says even as she’s already rushing up the steps. The girl fumbles about with a stuttered “Oh, okay!” as the door slams behind her.  
  
For a place supposedly containing all knowledge in the universe, it’s relatively small. There are less than a dozen racks of books inside behind an empty librarian desk. It seems to be just one large room with no doors or hallways in sight.  
  
Lena approaches the desk hesitantly and looks for a bell or some way to find a librarian, but there is nothing but a small folded paper placard stating:

 **If help is needed, please call Winn**  
  
“Winn?” she whispers to herself in confusion.

Just like that a man appears in front of her, an almost unpleasant looking grin on his face. Lena screams.  
  
“Hi!” he says, unfazed by her screaming directly into his face, “I’m Winn. How can I help?”

“Who are you? Where did you come from?” she can’t help but yell back, her fists already up like she’d been taught in those self-defense classes Lex made her take. Winn just smiles, unaffected.

“I’m Winn!” he says again, “I’m the personal assistant for this neighborhood. I exist to help residents with whatever they need.”

There’s something off about his face that tugs at the edges of her psyche, drags her to an uncanny valley the likes of which she has never known. Still, he says he wants to help.

“Could you provide me with resources on my life?” she asks carefully, and Winn blinks out of sight only to blink back in again a moment later, a book in his hands. And it is a book, her heart insists as she takes the small work from his hands. It’s thin, no more than six pages folded and stapled, and she’d think he was playing a cruel trick on her if not for the clearly printed **_Life and Death of Lena Luthor_** on the front.  
  
With an audible gulp, Lena opens to the first page.  
  
It’s a copyright page because apparently even afterlife entities have issues with plagiarism. A publication date is set as the day she died. She flips to the next page and skims.  
  
Lena was born.  
Lena was adopted by the Luthor family as a child.  
Lena attended undergrad and graduate school at MIT.  
Lena died at the age of 22 due to faulty warehouse equipment.  
Lena’s death is memorialized by world-renowned philanthropist and 53rd President Lex Luthor, whose charity organization has helped send-

  
Lena skims a bit further.  
  
-in her honor. In addition, Lex created a holiday to help bring awareness-

Lena skips ahead, flips the pages with a desperate sort of need, but quickly realizes the remaining pages all detail the ways in which Lex honored her life.  
   
In fact the majority of this book detail his actions, all done in her name. She slumps back in the chair, eyes squeezed tight. Her jaw aches.  
  
It seems that her death created more goodness in the world than her life ever did.  
  
“Winn,” she says, voice hoarse. “Can you bring me the book on Lex Luthor?”  
  
All at once books begin a cascade down from the ceiling, the table shaking under the torrential downpour as volume after volume smack down on top of one another, piling and spilling off the edges of the solid oak desk. After nearly a minute of literary assault things finally flutters to a stop. The pile before her nearly reaches the ceiling, not including the books that have fallen to the ground. Lena gives Winn a desperate glance, but he just smiles.  
  
“Let me know when you would like me to bring the rest,” he says.

* * *

She makes it well into the night before Kara comes for her. 

The space is dark aside from the small lamp she has set up on her work station. She’s hunched over book 13 of 182 and the ache in her jaw has spread through her skull, down her spine. Heaven shouldn’t have pain, she thinks, but then maybe its only painless for people who deserve to be there. 

“Hey, stranger,” Kara says, smiling wistfully at her from across the wall of books she’s built around her. “You doing okay?”  
  
Hearing someone speak after hours alone with her thoughts is jarring and only further brings into focus her deep-set pain. A cacophony of pops and snaps echo from her body as she straightens up, twisted joints and muscles slowly settling back into place.  
  
She blinks bleary eyes at Kara.   
  
“I’m not sure,” she says.

* * *

Kara helps her up, holds her arm as she guides Lena down a well-lit path. Lena doesn’t ask where they’re going; it doesn’t matter.  
  
“It can be hard,” Kara is saying, “transitioning into the Good Place. Even if its perfect its still not being alive.”  
  
_I never got to live_ , she thinks, but says,

“Why are you being so nice to me?” 

Kara smiles, eyebrow quirked in confused amusement.

“I’m your partner,” she says, like that isn’t a ridiculous thing to say. Like they knew each other beyond pleasantries. Kara helps her into what is apparently their home, helps her into a bed. Kara even brushes the hair from her face with a lingering hand, and for the first time all day Lena truly looks at her face. She really is beautiful.  
  
“I think my brother would have loved you,” Lena says, and she’s asleep before Kara could even consider a response.


	2. A Ruff Kind of Death

Lena wakes up with a stiff neck and a bad mood.  
  
Yesterday’s revelations kept her tossing and turning deep into the night, which seems a bit ridiculous considering this is "the Good Place". One would suppose a post-life paradise would include perfect slumber, or at the very least have no need for it. Yet here she is, exhausted, her thoughts weighing heavily on her with no sign of relief. She can still feel the clenching ache in her jaw.   
  
Gazing around her bedroom in the soft morning light did not help her feel any more at home than she already felt, as she quickly discovered the bedroom she had slept in was in fact the brightest color of pink she had ever seen. The ceiling, walls, and even furniture all bore the same deeply drenched shade, and a part of her feared the clothing hidden within the bright rosy closet would be just as painful. 

After a few minutes of self-loathing, Lena finally worms her way out from beneath the covers and lets her feet fall to the cold hard wood floor. She can hear a soft whistling coming through the door and she all at once has a distinct mental image of Kara in the kitchen, wearing a flowing dress that same dreadful shade she is now surrounded by, skipping and singing in time with some cluster of cartoon animals. They had barely exchanged a dozen words the previous day, yet Lena can perfectly see her as some Disney princess waiting patiently for her prince. Sweet stranger Kara, waiting for Lena - who has hair plastered to the side of her face and drool caked to her upper lip - to join her song. It's like Lena woke up in her worst nightmare.

She shrugs into a (thankfully grey) Luthor Corp sweatshirt she finds in a drawer and absently smiles at the thought of how angry her mother would be if she saw her now. A truly heavenly thought.  
  
Lena trudges towards the soft melody and finds that there are sadly no cartoon critters dancing about her kitchen, but her soulmate is at least wearing a bright sundress and a smile.  
  
“You’re up! Hi!” Kara chirps with far more energy than Lena is emotionally prepared to handle. Lena does her best approximation of a smile.  
  
“Feeling any better?” Kara asks.  
  
Lena hums, sits at the counter. _Not even slightly,_ she thinks, gritting her teeth.  
  
“A bit,” she says instead. “I apologize for yesterday. Waking up dead was a bit overwhelming.”  
  
Kara giggles at that, and the soft lilt of the sound reverberates through their shared home - through Lena’s body, even - and the small smile Kara gives her brings back the butterflies. 

It’s way too early for this crap.

“I think I’ll go to the library again,” Lena says, deciding she needs to get as far away from Kara as possible, but Kara steps purposefully in her way. 

“Wait no!” she says just a bit too loud. “I mean, its your first full day in the Good Place! Maybe we could go exploring together, maybe get to know each other.”  
  
There’s a desperate glint to Kara’s eyes that gives Lena pause, and she remembers again that this is her soulmate. Or at the very least Kara thinks they are soulmates, and as far as Kara knows her partner has avoided her since arriving. She’s left Kara all alone in death. 

God, Lena.  
  
“Of course,” she says with a pained resignation. “Let me make myself presentable and then we can go.”

* * *

  
There are a lot of yogurt shops in the Good Place.   
  
Far more than Lena can imagine anyone in this neighborhood could ever want, but who is she to judge what does or does not belong in a place like this? That seed of doubt has begun to sprout within her, that voice that sounds so much like her mother whispers at the corners of her mind _you are not Lex, Lena, you are not good._

She shakes her head to physically dispel it, instead shoveling more of her mint strawberry yogurt concoction into her mouth. The Good Place has weird taste in desserts.

"So you've been here a little longer than me?" Lena prompts, trying to divert Kara from asking any questions about what she's thinking. Kara smiles, looks down at the ground.  
  
"Yes, it looks like I died about a week before you did. It was weird, like I was in a stasis of sorts? Awake but not awake, I guess waiting for you to die."  
  
There's an off note to her voice, an unspoken discomfort Lena doesn't quite understand. Lena wonders how it was for Kara then, and a lump forms in her throat at the thought of Kara trapped here, alone, waiting for her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she says, because there's nothing else she can. Kara just laughs.  
  
"It's okay! You're here now."  
  
And when Kara loops her arm through hers Lena resists the urge to pull away, instead holding back just a bit tighter.

* * *

  
The day is spent in exploration.

There are parks and exhibits, neighbors on segways (the primary form of transportation here, apparently) circling about, even a petting zoo with animals Lena is fairly sure don't exist on Earth. They meet some of their neighbors and Lena is reminded again how lucky she is to wake up matched with Kara. One particularly unpleasant man named Morgan even flirts and insults her right in front of Kara, who looks about ready to beat him into the dirt right there. Luckily Lena knows how to destroy a man with a smile, though, and she handles it without any surprise bloodshed.

She learns that Kara was a part-time kindergarten teacher with an art education degree, that she had spent years developing a type of art therapy that helped young trauma victims better conceptualize and handle their hardship. She wanted to become a foster parent, but so far only qualified to foster animals - she had at least three dogs in various states of wellness in her home at all times. Kara lost her parents when she was very young and as a result dedicated her life to helping other children deal with their grief.  Lena's life spent locked away in labs and board meetings really didn't compare, and she found herself quiet more often than not as they wandered through their new shared environment. She even learns how Kara died. 

Apparently Kara's was an accidental crush, as she was covered in foster puppies all a bit too excited to realize she was suffocating beneath their licks.   
  
"When they got to my body I still had a giant smile on my face," she tells Lena, who only hums, unsurprised.

"What about you?" 

"Oh, I was smushed as well," Lena says with no elaboration. Crushed under a very literal example of unstable capitalism did not quite hold up to death by puppy love.

Kara's curiosity is palpable and only intensifying with Lena's continued vague responses. Every single thing she's learned about Kara has told her what a marvelous person she is, and it only makes her more and more certain that this is all some terrible mistake. There is no universe where someone like Kara is perfectly matched with someone like her.  
  
"So, you said last night you had a brother. What was he like?" Kara asks, the latest of many questions she's attempted on Lena over the day. Lena feels her hands and heart clench as one, the ache in her jaw return. Thoughts of Kara and Lex meeting flood through her and make her eyes burn.  
  
"Can we talk about something else? Please?" she snaps. She regrets it immediately when she sees the way Kara's face falls, the subtle hunch inward as she closes in on herself. All at once she is smaller and subdued. "I'm sorry. Family is a sore subject for me," Lena tries to mend.  
  
Kara smiles and laughs, but its obvious her light has dimmed.  
  
"It's fine. I understand. Family can be tricky."  
  
Lena doesn't know what to make of the solemn look in Kara's eyes, so she says nothing.

* * *

  
Their day never really picks up after that. Whatever good rapport they had begun to have had shattered with Lena's outburst. Vines have fully sprouted within her, creeping and wrapping around her heart in a death squeeze of certainty. She's been in heaven a day and she's already ruined it. She can practically hear her mother cackling.

She calls for Winn to bring her some of the books she had left from the Library and, after a quick glance around her Pepto-bismol room, decides to sit in their back garden to read.

Lex lives a long life, she learns, dying at the age of 89 not due to age or illness, but while trying to save a child caught in the undertow near one of his many beach houses. A statue was built near that beach in his honor.  
  
Words blur a bit then, and she realizes in a distant sort of way that she's begun to cry. Whether its at the thought of her brother dying or at her own lack of significance she couldn't say, but she is unable to stop the steady sob that's building inside her. She presses her face into her hands, hunches over into a tighter ball as if to squeeze the pain out, and she barely reacts when a hand comes to rest on the back of her head.  
  
"Lena?" Kara says, and she instantly regrets crying so close to the house. She should have at least gone off a ways to avoid this. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"  
  
Slowly she unfurls herself, head shaking face snotty, and lets out a laugh.  
  
“I don’t belong here, Kara. I'm not your soulmate.”

* * *

   
She ends up sat at the kitchen counter wrapped tight in a pink blanket, a cup of hot chocolate steaming in front of her.  
  
"Okay," Kara is saying, pacing back and forth with her hands folded behind her back, "Let's go over this one more time. Why are you not my soulmate?"  
  
It's not Kara's fault she needs reiteration. Lena's been a snotty mess for the past hour, her words mumbling together in a wet slosh of sorrow. Kara had only just managed to piece out a few parts of what she is feeling but she still doesn't quite understand the why. By now the tears have mostly subsided due to a mix of self-control and dehydration, and Lena is able to speak her thoughts clearly.  
  
“Every reason Myx gave for me earning a place here was wrong," she says, throat scratchy. "They were all my brother’s accomplishments. Even the one thing with my name on it was a program started by him.”

Kara nods along with a calculating look, obviously trying her best to work with the sparse information Lena's given her so far.  
  
“Okay, but even if thats the case that doesn’t mean you don’t belong here,” she insists, but Lena just shakes her head.  
  
"Nothing I did was good enough, Kara. I don't even know if my life had value! Did I earn this place or am I just filling in Lex's shoes? Are you his-" she cuts herself off at that, eyes cutting away just as they begin to fill with tears. Everything has been a mess since she woke up. Everything was a mess when she was alive, if she's honest, but one would think she could earn some reprieve in death.  
  
“Okay okay, so when you woke up he was reading from a file on you?" Kara asks, and Lena nods. "So that's what we need."  
  
She slams her hand on the counter with finality, smiling at Lena.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Lena asks, and Kara replies with utter confidence:  
  
“We have to break into Myx’s office and steal your file.” 


	3. Myx-sion Impossible

So, Kara can pick locks.

In fact, Kara can pick locks faster and more effortlessly than Lena could unlock a door with a key, which is both deeply disconcerting and distractingly sexy.   
  
“I was shuffled around a lot as a kid,” Kara had said as she slid some metal tool she pulled out of god knows where into the lock on Myx's office door. “you pick up on things in places like that.”  
  
Lena has no idea what kinds of places qualify as places like that, but it's jarring to fit this new piece of information into her overall mental picture of just who is Kara. Regardless, in that moment all that matters is the door unlocking and letting them inside. It's unsettling, being here without Myx where she knows she should not be, but Kara walks straight in with pure confidence and poise that Lena hopes she is convincingly mimicking.   
  
She moves past Kara then to the top drawer she saw Myx pull the file from originally and quickly riffles through it.  
  
"Huh, that's weird," Kara says, "all of his plants are dead."  
  
Lena just hums in acknowledgement, flipping through the files. She flips easily enough to the file labeled LENA LUTHOR, but pauses when she sees a KARA DANVERS as well. Kara's never told her what her last name is, but perhaps-  
  
She grabs both files on instinct and slams them on to the table, hers on top.  
  
Lena flips hers open only to find a hodgepodge of newspaper clippings, scribbled notes, marked out sections. Before she can really jump in, however, Kara’s closing it all, pulling her up, and dragging her towards the door. There are voices in the hallway, she realizes - Myx and Winn are approaching, talking. Her instinct is to stand her ground with her head held high, but Kara’s tight grip on her wrist has her stumbling through the door and into the hall.   
  
And then she’s tripping backwards as Kara all but shoves her against the now closed door, her hands gripping at the collar of Lena's shirt to tug her into a kiss.

Lena’s brain short circuits a bit after that.  
  
The files are forgotten; all she knows is they aren't in her hands anymore. No, her hands are full in this moment with Kara's hair, wrapped and holding steady, and pulling her back in the second Kara tries to pull away. Kara squeaks a bit at the action - as if she were the one surprised by the kiss - but the sounds are lost against the warm press of Lena’s mouth. Nothing in this moment matters beyond that.

A soft ahem from behind brings reality crashing back into focus, and Lena glances over Kara’s shoulder to see one uncomfortable architect and one blankly smiling Winn.

“Well! Ladies, I am certainly glad that you are getting along,” Myx says, running his hands down his suit jacket with obvious discomfort, “but perhaps you can get along somewhere more private?”

It had been a long time since she’d kissed anyone even before she died and perhaps the unexpected nature of this all had thrown her off kilter, because usually fast-witted Lena found herself completely unable to form any real thought or response beyond we should do that again. Luckily, Kara is faster.  
  
“Sorry, Mr. Myxlplyx,” she says with that aw shucks! smile of hers. “We were waiting to talk to you and got a little too caught up in each other.”

Myx gives them an odd look as he steps past and unlocks his office door, and Lena lets out a tiny prayer of thanks (although at this point she's uncertain who would even hear such a thing) that Kara had apparently thought to lock the door before closing it. Kara follows in behind him, as if they really were waiting.

"It's about my family," Kara continues much to Lena's surprise. Myx shoots her a pained look.

“I am so sorry, Kara, but things are a bit chaotic right now what with our neighborhood just beginning! Is there any way your questions can wait?”

Kara deflates a bit at that and Lena feels an urge to step up and argue on her behalf, but she's cut off from any possible chivalry by Kara nodding and smiling.

"Of course. I'll ask later!"

And then Lena's being led away by the hand. She realizes then that their files have been tucked neatly within Kara's jacket, held tight with her free hand, and another wave of heat washes through her at the sight. Kara continues to surprise her.

Subconsciously, she squeezes her hand just a bit tighter. They leave Winn and Myx talking quietly in the office and Lena feels the weight of what they've done all at once, the weight of what this could mean for her and Kara. It's nearly overwhelming. But thankfully she has Kara, this strange woman who was smothered to death in puppy kisses yet can somehow pick a lock in three seconds flat. Her stomach burns.

“That was pretty incredible back there,” she says, because it feels as if she really must say something in this moment. Kara smirks at her. 

“I can think on my feet,”  she says.

Lena clears her throat and focuses on something other than the deep heat she feels building within her at that.

“You certainly are full of surprises,” she finally says with a much huskier voice than she intended. “Now, let’s get home.” 

* * *

Lena wonders briefly if Kara lied about her career on Earth. At this point she honestly believes Kara was some sort of detective, or perhaps a serial killer. The methodical way she pulls their files apart and pastes them to the living room wall reminds Lena of one of those crime shows Lex would watch during their holiday breaks. Lena half expects her to grab some red yarn to connect them all.  
 

The files are not quite what they expected.  
  
They both contain an official recording of their lives condensed down to a few pages each, but there are also scraps of papers with notes and torn articles. There’s an article about Lena’s death, but there’s also a scribbled out note with only the word ‘complex’ visible. Kara’s has a collection of art samples from her students, but also includes a police report on a time when she was hospitalized as a child. Kara crumbles that one up the second she sees it; Lena doesn’t ask.  
  
Rather than painting a clear path to goodness their files present like a hastily prepared biography by some slacker student who never attended a single lecture. If anything, they create more questions than they solve.  
  
Still, there are a dozen defining Good Place traits in Kara’s file compared to the two in Lena’s. The Lena Luthor Memorial Fund, and the Biomax Initiative, a project she financed for a dear friend but never even touched. After her death he dedicated the project to her and used it to help thousands.

 Lena herself, however, did nothing.  
  
It’s ridiculous to cry in a place like this, but there isn’t anything she can do to delay the tears that slide down her face.   
   
“I don’t deserve to be here,” she whispers. Even when she knew it was coming it still stings to see it all laid out before her.  
  
Kara pulls her into a hug immediately and somehow looks even more determined.  
  
"No, you know what this says to me? This says there were people in your life who loved you so much they dedicated the rest of theirs to remembering you. That’s pretty significant I think.”  
  
She’s so earnest, even in the face of such glaring evidence.   
  
"That's sweet, Kara, but empty. They did the good, not me. I did nothing."  
  
She wonders if she should wait for Myx to realize or just turn herself in. Perhaps honesty will help garner a better position in the Bad Place. Maybe she can find some place in between for people like her, those who never had time to earn their spot.  
  
"They'll probably figure it out soon and swap us out," she continues. "I think you'll really like my brother when you meet him."  
  
Because of course its him, of course this wonderful girl is meant for Lex. Somehow they must have been mixed up. Kara lets out an angry noise at that, jumping up.

”No! I'm not going to meet him! Or.. I might, I guess, but it won't be because he's my soulmate. You are my soulmate, Lena, I just know it.”  
  
Lena gives her a sad smile, touched by her care but resigned to her fate. Of course Kara wants to fight for her; she’s a good person. Kara paces, says,

“Okay let’s say you’re right. Let’s say you don’t belong here. That you’re not my soulmate.” Lena’s eyes burn a bit at Kara’s words. “Who says we can’t make you belong?”  
  
“You think I can just become your soulmate?”  
  
“Maybe not, I just,” she stops, crosses her arms, “So what if you aren’t my soulmate? That doesn’t mean you don’t belong here, Lena. You deserve a good place even if you didn’t do all the things you wanted to in life.”  
  
“You don’t even know me, Kara. How could you know that?”  
  
“I don’t believe in coincidences! I think you’re here with me for a reason, and I think its for me to make you realize this. Look!” she gestures at her serial killer wall, “Look at my file, I’m not changing the world or anything. I was just a person who lived an ordinary life, and I’m here.”  
  
“Yes but your core personhood was good. That’s what matters.”  
  
“And, what? Yours isn’t?”  
  
Lena just looks away. Kara sighs, runs her hand through her hair.  
  
“Look, just… Don’t turn yourself in yet. Let me at least try to help you.”  
  
The sad desperate eyes she gives Lena makes any other answer impossible, and Lena sighs in resignation.  
  
“Why not? I’m dead already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Lena! That's the spirit.


	4. A True Myx-fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey jill you know you only had to write a 1k one shot for this fic exchange thing, right?

Kara's idea of "helping" Lena feels a lot like the community service Lena had to work that summer in high school she got caught stealing lipstick from a drugstore.  
  
"Just relax! Have fun! Make friends!" Kara whispers at her while trying to subtly pry her fingers off the kitchen counter. They are at some neighborhood party Kara insisted they attend so they can 'meet their forever neighbors', and Lena's spent the last thirteen minutes hiding in the kitchen throwing back drinks. She was hoping to escape the night unnoticed but of course her soulmate didn't allowed that.

"I don't do any of those things!" she whisper-yells back, fake smiling at a passerby, "I've never done any of those things!"

"Well do them now!"

Lena sighs loudly to make sure Kara really _knows_  just how annoyed she is, then puts on a smile to go mingle.  
  
Kara says if she wants to feel worthwhile she has to do things, not just sulk around the library reading about Lex. She says the only way to become is to act.

Lena thinks Kara is a bit full of shit, but she's cute when she smiles and she insists on holding Lena close when they walk together so it seems like a fair trade-off. She lets Kara drag her to visit neighbors, she eats terrible yogurt and watches movies in the park despite finding the sound quality lacking. Every moment she spends here feels fraudulent. She is always waiting for the other shoe to drop. It's anxiety inducing, which is impressive considering how anxious she already feels given her circumstances. 

Still, Lena has to admit at the end of each day she spends here she does feel that thrill of accomplishment. She isn't solving social problems or winning accolades; she's just spending time with Kara doing regular activities. But for her that is a challenge, and every successful conversation she has with one of their neighbors or day spent lounging in a park with Kara feels like something significant. 

Even when it means coming to shitty parties hosted by shitty neighbors. This particular get-together is at the home of Maxwell and Siobhan, two soulmates in their neighborhood who Lena is trying her best not to hate. It's hard not to, however; they argue constantly with each other and anyone who breathes in their direction. Part of Lena is surprised they are soulmates while the majority of her can't imagine a better suited pair. Lena takes some satisfaction in the dreary atmosphere of their home. The walls are a dull blue and their lights dim; the small potted plants in the window are all wilting. Perhaps the environment is impacted by the couple, although if that were true Lena imagines the home would be a lot darker. Or on fire.  
  
"Day dreaming again, Lena?" Maxwell says, voice dripping, "you'd think the Good Place would be entertaining enough."  
  
He and Siobhan laugh together, their fake laughter shrill and grating. Lena grits her teeth, starts to speak only to pause as Kara stomps subtly on her foot. Right, good person.  
  
"Of course, Max. My apologies. I was just admiring these beautiful plants you have," she gestures to the rotting leaves. Maxwell sneers a bit, takes a deep drink.  
  
"Yes, it's very odd. We've replaced them a dozen times now and every day they just die on their own. It's tiresome."  
  
Tiresome is definitely the right word. Everyone here has been tired, lately, possibly exhausted by all the new opportunities. Still, she smiles at the obvious discomfort Maxwell and Siobhan now share and she looks to Kara to see if she saw her subtle smackdown - only to find Kara is gone.  
  
Curiously, she wanders into the hallway following the voices of her and Myx.  
  
Lena waits around the corner, out of sight but within earshot.

"I was wondering," Kara is saying, "I know everyone is in their own neighborhoods and all but.. is it possible to travel to other ones? Like, maybe I could go to the neighborhood my parents are in?"

Her voice is so small. Lena's never heard her voice so small before.   
  
“Oh, Kara, I’m so sorry, but their neighborhood... it isn’t compatible with yours.”  
  
“What does that mean, exactly? Can I not just go visit?”  
  
“We try to create the environment that brings each individual the most joy, and our mission would not be compatible with you visiting.”  
  
“Oh,” she whispers.  
  
It takes all of her personal strength not to go over there and deck Myx right in the face for that. She hears them move then and moves away quickly. She picks up the first thing she sees - some oddly shaped vase - and examines it intensely like she has no idea Kara is standing behind her. Kara clears her throat and Lena startles a bit too much, whirling around with a smile.  
  
"Hey," she says. “How’d it go?”

Kara let’s out a shuddery laugh.

“Not great. I, uh, asked about visiting my family. Turns out me seeing them would be incompatible with their joy.” A surprise tear trickles down her cheek and she wipes at it quickly. “It looks like their perfect paradise is a universe without me in it.”  
  
The anger hits again.

“That’s a load of bullshirt,” Lena shouts, then drops her voice to an angry whisper. “What the fork kind of parents don’t want a kid like you? Fork those guys, Kara. I can’t imagine a better universe than one you’re in.”

Kara steps into her space, head down, and without a thought Lena pulls her into a hug.

“You’re just saying that cause you’re my soulmate,” Kara mumbles against her shoulder.  
  
“I’m saying it because it’s true. You’re incredible, Kara." She rubs gently at her back, tries to think of how she can fix this.

"Now come on, let's get out of here. This is our paradise, right? Let’s go enjoy it.”

* * *

 

  
Lena never went on picnics when she was alive. Never really had days off, even; her days and nights were spent locked away in her lab trying to make the world a better place. So while she is familiar with the concept, she’s not entirely sure how the whole thing works. But Kara needs a pick-me-up, and Lena figures this might help. They lay together on a blanket, basking in the midday sun. It seems dimmer today, almost clouded over, but Lena figures only sunny days would get old after a while. Kara picks at her food solemnly, rolling a grape back and forth. Lena's never seen her do anything but devour any food placed before her so she knows this is real bad. She glances down at the lake and sees the kayak rack.  
  
It takes a bit of effort to pull herself up - everything feels just a bit heavier today - but she manages to do so.  
  
"That's it," she says with finality. "It's on, Kara Danvers."  
  
Kara just looks at her, confused, only to let a little huff of surprise out as Lena tries to pull her up into a bridal carry and _wow_ is Lena weak.  
  
"Stop stop, you're gonna hurt yourself!" Kara wheezes, instead standing on her own. "What are you doing?"  
  
"My plan was to throw you dramatically into the water but right now I think I'll just flop in myself." 

Kara laughs and follows her to the water, and they spend the next hour just floating and swimming gently.  
   
Somehow despite their exhaustion, they wind up in the paddle boats. Kara makes a joke that Lena's lucky they're both getting sick, because otherwise Kara would destroy her in a race. Obviously this causes Lena to immediately start paddling like crazy while shouting _YOU'RE ON._

It's exhausting, trying to paddle. Her limbs feel heavy and drunk but she rows harder and harder still, determined to beat Kara.  
  
"Alright alright!" Kara pants, flopping backwards in her boat, "I give!"

 Lena squints in the off-white sunshine, a mischievous pout on her lips.  
  
“I dunno, Kara. You’d think you losing so badly would be incompatible with your joy.”  
  
She can't help but yelp then when Kara reaches over and flips her into the water. Kara's doubled over laughing when she pops back up which allows Lena to send her tumbling over as well.

They laugh and swim together well into the evening. 

* * *

  
Kara wakes up coughing, not that she ever really fell asleep. From the moment they trudged home she was a shaking, coughing mess. Somehow, she has managed to catch a cold. Lena thinks she might be catching it as well. Emotionally, Lena is feeling like a better person than she's ever felt in her life. Physically, she feels like her soul is slowly being leeched from her body.

Things are changing noticeably in the neighborhood as well; colors are fading from the grass, the sun has dulled down to almost beige. People leave their houses less often, the exhaustion stopping them from going out. Lena feels it too, the exhaustion. She’s been sleeping well enough the past week since she and Kara began their little lessons, yet every morning it feels harder and harder to get up.  
  
Kara has another cough fit, and Lena moves to wrap her more tightly in the blanket.

"What do you want to do today?" Kara asks.  
  
Kara's voice is hoarse, strained from a night spent coughing.  
  
Lena's heard the whispers. She knows the neighborhood is dying, that something is wrong. The perfect balance that keeps things running smoothly has shifted somehow. Lena knows how.  
  
She'd asked Winn what would happen if someone who didn't belong was in the Good Place, and his only response was to simulate melting.  
  
This is her fault. Everyone and everything is getting sick because of her, and she knows what she has to do.   
  
"I know you're feeling a bit rough; how about you take a nap and I go get us some yogurt?" she asks.   
  
Kara gives her an odd look but settles in, wrapping the blanket around her tighter.  
  
"You know I can't say no to food."  
  
Laughing, Lena strokes her thumb over Kara's feverish cheek before leaning down to kiss her firmly on the lips. It's the first time they've kissed since the office. She pulls back and Kara's looking at her with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Take care," Lena says.

* * *

   
Her execution walk is dreary. The sky is a dull grey now, the grass has shriveled. She only sees one neighbor on the way, a man named James who is now propped up against a wall wheezing. Time is running out.  
  
It takes her nearly half an hour to reach the town hall, as she has to stop every few feet to rest. _Please,_ she thinks, _be here. I don't think I can walk anywhere else right now._

Thankfully for her she can hear the sounds of Myx and Winn talking about the neighborhood, and she is just about to step in when she hears Winn say, "Imminent destruction if the situation doesn't improve."  
  
She gulps and squats down instinctively. She was right, yet the way the words were spoken sit strangely with her. For the first time since waking up dead she feels a creeping sense of dread. Something isn't right.  
  
She jumps suddenly when a hand falls on her shoulder, and she turns only to find Kara crouching behind her with a look of pure anger. She's still in her pajamas, still wrapped in a blanket wearing house slippers.  
  
"I knew it!" Kara wheezes, "I knew you were gonna do something stupid! I could tell! You were gonna turn yourself in, weren't y-" her words are muffled angrily into Lena's palm.  
  
"Let's listen," Lena whispers, shushing her, and perhaps the panic in her eyes translates because Kara finally quiets. Together, they tune back in to the conversation happening before them.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Winn! It’s perfectly safe to continue powering my device,” Myx is saying, the two men-like creatures standing before a massive machine the likes of which Lena had never seen. There seems to be a comically large energy bar across the front going from green to yellow to red. It seems to be almost two thirds of the way full, the bright yellow creeping closer and closer to the red.  
  
“Okay!” Winn says, “But also! That is not true, and using souls to power any sort of machine will only end in destruction.”  
  
His voice is so pleasant even as his words are so disturbing. Myx just hums.

“Tell me, Winn… If I increase the power draw another tenfold will my machine have enough energy to finally reach full power?”  
  
“Yes! There are enough souls in this neighborhood to fully power the machine, however they will all almost certainly implode in the process. The results would be devastating, world ending! I’d recommend you avoid that.”  
  
Myx snorts, then turns to try and hide it from Winn’s bright blank face.  
  
“Mmmm of course, of course. But in theory, the fully powered device _could_ pierce through the veil between dimensions and give me access to Earth, yes?”  
  
“Absolutely! If it goes all the way to red the very universe itself might implode, forcing all five dimensions into one. Most living things not equipped for inter-dimensional travel will be killed in an eternal state, trapped in an endless, suspended soul death in the space between,” Winn says, still smiling.

“And I could finally roam free,” Myx whispers triumphantly. Winn blinks.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“Nothing! Nothing. Well in that case we’d better round up the neighborhood for a town meeting. It’s going to be… explosive.”  
  
“I don’t get it,” Winn says, smiling.


	5. Winn Push Comes to Shove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you to know that I had about 10k worth of extra notes on this fic with world-building and side characters, but I realized if I did the fully fleshed out bit it would become a massive project and I'd never make the deadline. I had to cut it down to this, which sadly resulted in some plot rushing. It also means y'all don't get my chapter on Lena not knowing how to work a segway and constantly getting run over by the one she's trying to ride. Life just isn't fair sometimes.
> 
> Anyway here's the end

They run after that, or rather Lena fast walks while dragging a sweating wheezing Kara behind her.  
  
"It doesn't even sound real, but also none of this sounds real! Oh god, we're gonna die. Like, really die!"  
  
“We have to stop him," Lena says. "We can't let him destroy the universe."  
  
“He’s an all powerful creature! How are we supposed to do that?”

Suddenly, Winn is behind them.  
  
“Hi there!” he says, and they scream.  
  
Lena pulls Kara behind her, prepared to fight.  
  
“I notice you are plotting to stop the architect from destroying the universe! Do you need any assistance?”  
  
“This is a trap, Kara, he’s working with him. We can’t trust him.”  
  
“Incorrect. I am programmed to aid and improve the lives of the humans living within my neighborhood. The architect seems to be deviating from that intention. It is my responsibility as neighborhood assistant to try and correct that issue.”  
  
He seems genuine, or at least as genuine as an emotionless entity can. Besides, even if it's a trap it's not like they aren't already dead.  
  
“Is there not a higher up you can call to let them know Myx is crazy?” Kara asks.  
  
Winn looks into the distance, hums like an old modem trying to connect to AOL, before turning back to them with a smile.  
  
“Negative. There seems to be interference preventing any messages from leaving the neighborhood. It is my belief - based on my limitless knowledge and understanding of all possible universes - that the architect is in fact not an architect, but rather some other being who has somehow taken control of a neighborhood. If left unchecked I do believe we will all be vaporized before tomorrow.”  
  
He smiles throughout his exposition, one eye blinking a little faster than the other.   
  
"Great! So what can we do to stop him?"  
  
Winn blinks out of space suddenly, and for a second Lena fears this was a trap and he will return with Myx, but he pops back in almost immediately.  
  
"I just scanned all information known regarding strategies and fifth dimensional creatures. The most logical solution to fit in this situation seems to be blowing up the neighborhood."  
  
"Oh fork you," Lena hisses, but Kara places a placating hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No, no, wait. Let's hear him out. What happens then?"  
  
"I am incapable of bringing harm to any resident or architect; however, I can provide you with the explosives needed to destroy the machine. This would prevent the architect from escaping and destroying all dimensions and eradicating all life.It will also result in total soul death for all our inhabitants. This is still the most appropriate response when weighing 100 souls against trillions."  
  
To Lena's absolute disbelief, Kara seems to genuinely consider it.   
  
"Is there any way you can save the neighbors before we blow the device?" she asks. Winn tilts his head, thinking.  
  
"I could bring them to my void to harbor until those in charge realize what has occurred, but I cannot return during or after the explosion. The bomb must be set off in real time, so someone will be required to stay behind."  
  
"I'll do it," Lena and Kara both say at once, then whip around to glare at each other and say simultaneously again, "No you won't!"   
  
"No!" Kara yells, grabbing at Lena's arms. "I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself like that."   
  
But Lena just smiles because this is it. This is her defining moment, the real reason she was brought here.   
  
“This is my chance to really do something that matters. Let me have this, Kara. Please."  
  
Kara's crying, but she nods.

* * *

  
Winn believes the final moments will be during the town meeting. They therefore must have everything finished and ready before then. Their plan has two main roles of give and take; Kara's mission is to alert all residents of the impending exodus, then shuffle them out one at a time. Lena's role is to plant the explosives and detonate once she has the all clear. Most importantly, they must do all of this without alerting Myx.

They spend what little time they have left together, laying in Lena's bed. Her walls are dull and white now, paint chipping and falling to the ash-covered carpet. Despite the cold they lay atop the blankets, as the weight of the comforter on them feels too heavy on their weakened forms. Lena has just enough strength to trace her finger along the curves of Kara's face, over and over as if to memorize every nuance.

Their hug goodbye lasts too long and Lena is rushing when she sets up the bombs. They are strategically placed around the machine, one triggering the next. By the time the final bomb goes off the neighborhood will be destroyed, and the universe will be safe. She waits patiently for the signal from Winn letting her know that Kara has done it, that all the residents are safely out of the neighborhood.  
  
Kara told her once that she didn't believe in coincidences, that they were meant to meet. The streetlights outside blink twice, her signal. Perhaps Kara was right, and every moment they spent together led her to this. The thought makes her smile as she lights the fuse.  
  
The blast of the explosion sends her flying through the window in a mist of grit and glass. She hits the dirt hard, barely having enough energy to pull herself up to watch the building begin to crumble. Myx appears beside her then, confusion quickly melting into fury as he runs into the building. He's too late, of course, and the next explosion occurs. The walls begin to melt, bricks dripping down the frame in a macabre display.  
  
Lena closes her eyes, letting the rumbles of destruction sooth her. Her final thoughts are of Kara.  
  
.  
  
Or they would be, at least, if Kara hadn't pulled her to her feet then with a strained grunt. The other woman smiles at her with terrified eyes, and _of course_ she is here. Of course she wouldn't let Lena die alone. Still, Lena can't quietly accept that inevitability.

"No! You can't be here!" she yells even as she grabs to pull her close. Kara is smiling at her through her tears, reaches out to cup her face.  
  
"I'm not letting you go anywhere without me," she shouts back over the roar of chaos. Lena shakes her head, grips at Kara like a lifeline, pulls her close.  
  
"I can't believe you've done this," she's muttering, pressing kisses to her head. This crazy girl, surprising to the end.

They feel the next bomb go off, then another. Chunks of ground crumble down around them, disappearing into a black void. Buildings twist, pieces of concrete float through the thick air. The sky is neon. And then suddenly they're being flung back with force, slamming into a floating park bench.  
  
"You!" they hear Myx yell as he emerges from the debris, and they're again whipped up into the air and slammed down. Cracks snake out beneath them, light from the universe shining through as the ground begins to crumble away. Myx is panting, and he lifts his arm again as if to fling them once more only to spiral into the air himself. He is covered in ash and blood, clothes torn, one of his arms hanging limply.

"How did you do this? Don't you know you've killed us all!" Myx screams as he floats in spirals around them. Their feet begin to lift as well and they hold tight to each other. She presses her forehead against Kara’s, arms wrapped tight. Wind whips around them and the sounds of a universe tearing at the seams roars in time with the anguished cries of Myx.

And then everything stills.

Lena opens one eye cautiously. Everything is frozen in time, shreds of crumbled building hang crystallized around them, a shattered brick stopped just beside their head. Myx himself is trapped in the midst of his mourning cry, his arms stuck out and palms open. The only thing moving on him is his eyes, which are now skittering around in confused terror.

To her surprise, Lena is able to move, although she refuses to loosen her hold on Kara.

“What in the bad place is going on here?” A thunderous voice calls from behind. She and Kara shuffle around to see what they assume is some all powerful demon... only to find it’s just a normal looking woman. Small, short, with dark hair and an angry pout. Lena feels like she could take her in a fight, though her time stopping abilities might put Lena at a slight disadvantage.

She’s dressed in an all black outfit and she has a name tag on her shirt that says:   
  
_My Name is LUCY_  
_Ask me about THE GOOD PLACE!_

The Being known as Lucy eyes them warily, looking around the destroyed neighborhood.  
  
"Would someone here like to explain to me why I got pulled out of a welcome meeting to come to some decommissioned neighborhood that is _somehow_ radiating uncharted levels of energy?"  
  
Wide eyed, Kara and Lena only manage a collective high pitched _uhhhhh_ before Lucy catches sight of their architect.

“You!” She shouts, rushing toward the still frozen man. “I thought we told you to get the fork out of our dimension! How did you even get back in?"  
  
Myx says nothing, because he is frozen.  
  
Lucy turns back to them.  
  
"And who are you creatures?" she asks, but then holds her hand up to silence them. She closes her eyes, hums, then opens them again.  
  
"I have accessed the neighborhood database; I know now. You are Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers," she says, which is terrifying. "It seems Myx here managed to steal a Winn, take over an empty neighborhood, _and_ grab a handful of lost souls to help power his machine. This is an incredibly annoying inconvenience for me."  
  
She waves her hands in a rhythmic dance and shreds of the universe weave back together, buildings reworking and colors revitalizing around them. In a matter of seconds the chaos is gone and the neighborhood is restored. Myx spins quickly as well, faster and faster before poofing out of sight. Lucy wipes her hands together dramatically, smiling.  
  
"There we go. That was good thinking, working with the Winn to save everyone. You saved them, and your explosion caught our attention. Good work, you two."  
  
Lena preens a bit at the approval, smiling at Kara. They saved the universe.  
  
"So do we get a new architect now? A real one?" she asks. Lucy laughs.  
  
"Here? No, this neighborhood is ancient. Besides, none of you belong here. We will send you all to your correct places. Man, the council is gonna love that I found some lost souls. We didn't even realize you were missing."

“What? How did no one notice a hundred souls missing?”

Lucy scoffs.  
  
“Do you know how many humans die every second? We’re lucky the majority of you things end up anywhere at all.”  
  
Well, that's deeply unsettling. Still, Lena is caught on one thing Lucy said.  
  
"So wait, you are sending us separate places? Is Kara," she gulps, "is she not my soulmate?"  
  
Unexpectedly, Lucy bursts out laughing. She ends up doubled over, almost collapsing under her laughter. It's a bit rude, frankly.  
  
"Oh wow, I forgot about how odd you humans are - believing in soulmates," she wipes a tear out of her eye, "There are no soulmates; that's not a real thing. Do you really think you are so special that only one single person would match with you? I never understand why you humans always try to limit yourselves like that."  
  
At that she claps her hands together with finality, flexes her fingers.  
  
"Alright! Any final thoughts? Once I snap my fingers this will all be taken care of and you will be sent to your respective places."  
  
Dread fills Lena's chest, tightens the noose around her lungs. She can feel Kara's nails digging into her skin.

“Can you send me with her?” she asks, voice shaking in terror. Lucy gives her an odd look.

“Lena Luthor, I’ve seen her paradise and it is not the kind of place you’d want to be. Trust me, we know what's right for you."  
  
Lena holds even tighter on to Kara, who has buried her face against Lena's neck.  
  
"Please," Kara begs, voice muffled, "We just saved the universe."  
  
Lucy stares at them, hard, but then throws her head back with a dramatic sigh. 

"Fine, but once this is done it can never be undone. Are you sure you want that?”

“Can’t really imagine a place without her being all that good, anyway,” Lena says, pressing her face against the top of Kara's head. Lucy groans.  
  
“Oh please! Why are you humans always so sentimental? Fine. Spend eternity together, I don’t really care.”

They pull each other close then, foreheads pressed together. For the first time since she first woke up that day she died, Lena feels at peace.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kara asks. Lena smiles at Kara, presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Yes," Lena says. "I'd go anywhere with-"

She’s cut off by Lucy snapping her fingers.  
  
The world goes white.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah fuck, I can't believe you've done this


End file.
